1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discrimination apparatus and a discrimination method for discriminating a subject, and a program recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to perform procedures according to the discrimination method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-93336 discloses an example calculating image signals of a particular narrowband by performing signal processing with the use of broadband light as observation light. Through this processing, high-quality image signal of a narrowband with less noise can be obtained. A subject having the spectral characteristics of particular parts, such as blood vessels, is discriminated in accordance with the image signal, and the discrimination result is displayed on a display monitor. By doing so, observation of the subject to be discriminated becomes easier.